monsterwarsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Brandonw38
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Monsterwars Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Starting wiki Hey, I saw see try to start another wiki from livgames. First I need to warn you that it's not that easy to find active editors for this game. If your not active yourself you project will die faster than the Legendary Wiki. I started that project an long time ago and had an active start but because there where no active editors it was not easy to build an full wiki on my own. Now the troubles with my ipod came I was not be able to continue adding information. If you are an starter editor yourself I recommand to find active editors fast. I can help with some basics but that's it. I reponse to you because people start to add monster wars information to the legendary wiki. An good side of this story is that livgames support wikis. They joined fast after I create it. I think this is the best way to find new editors.--Jens Ingels 14:42, February 5, 2012 (UTC) "Adm Legendary Wars Wiki" Templates Hi Brandonw38 I started contribuiting to your wiki. I created two templates (Template:Hero and Template:Unit) you may use for pages. I added it to some pages (viewable under Category:Content) that had an image avaliable (thanks to Jens Ingels). The tmps have a lot of parser functions. If you want to edit them but don't know how parser functions work, just contact me on my talk page. Cheers,--Agantacroxi 19:12, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Basics With basic I mean the structure of the legendary wars wiki. Since most of the users that play monster wars also play legendery wars. I checked an the legendary wiki still use some old coded templates. I didn't even update that part. I saw you have an active editor already good luck since I don't really have time now to help out an lot of this wiki since I have an lot of projects on an fell wikis that I need to finish first. But about the structure, the legendary wiki need some nenews about that. But feel free to use all info on the legendary wars wiki that you need. I hope this wiki will get an link from google soon so players stop adding monster wars info to the legendary wiki.--Jens Ingels 17:48, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Can you please delete Category:Wide-range units? Thanks, --Agantacroxisomething to say? 11:01, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Objective I think it would be better not to add personal experiences. I rewrote the money guide trying to take more an objective point of view rather than a subjective one. Cheers, --Agantacroxisomething to say? 21:08, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Holiday I'm going on holiday until Tuesday the 28th. Keep contribuiting!--Agantacroxisomething to say? 20:59, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Pictures hey brandonw38! I just have a question: where did you get those nice HD pictures? I tried to take some screenshots like , but they're not high definition. Cheers, Agantacroxitell me! 15:39, March 4, 2012 (UTC) i got 4/5 monster armor upgrades. can you get more? unsigned comment has been written by [[User:Playermanmaster]]. Admin Hey Brandonw38, I've just got a question: wouldn't it be better to give the admin permission to best users? I, for example, would be much more free to expand the wiki not only with text but also with extras (Chat, etc.). You can see I'm a very active editor. Bye, --Agantacroxitell me! 19:06, March 8, 2012 (UTC)